


"Come Here"

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just 1000 words of pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: It's been a long day for both of them.Time for them to let off a bit of steam.





	"Come Here"

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Whydidiwritethisohnooooooo~~
> 
> Alright listen, I don’t make a habit of writing gratuitous smut. I’m ace as hell, so usually I try to deviate away from this and not write it ~~constantly~~ but somehow we got here and so here WE ARE WHOOPS
> 
> So uh,,,enjoy?

Their adventures in the bedroom are always remarkable.

Today, is no exception.

It’s been a long day for the both of them, full of frustrations and problems they don’t have the patience to deal with currently.

That’s how they find themselves here, clothes strung about the room as Magnus straddles his hips, grinding playfully against Alec. They share open-mouthed, tongue-filled kisses that leave them panting and moaning and pent up with so much sexual frustration it’s driving them both insane. As Magnus tapers his open-mouthed kisses to Alec’s jawline, Alec groans out.

“I want to blow you.”

Magnus draws back, blinking a couple of times in surprise. “O-Okay,” he pants out, licking his lips nervously. He goes to move off of Alec, to press his back against the sheets and—

“No,” Alec growls, “Come here.” He pulls Magnus’ hips forward so that he sits right on Alec’s chest. His cock stands at attention, just inches away from Alec’s face. Magnus looks down at him with hooded eyes, bottom lip pressed between his teeth as Alec’s hands grip into his hips. With hazel eyes trained up on him, Alec leans forward, opening his mouth and giving a long swipe of his tongue against the tip.

“A-Alec—oh my _god_ —” He breathes out shakily. He whimpers again as Alec repeats the action, soon closing his mouth over the head and sucking lightly. The tip of his tongue touches the underside of the head and Magnus’ hips buck in response, though the action is limited due to Alec’s hold on him.

Alec hums around him at the action, repeating the same process a couple more times. Magnus’ thighs tremble against him at the action, and he can hear the twist of the sheets from Magnus shifting around in pleasure.

Keeping his eyes trained on Magnus, he sinks down lower, and the grip on Magnus’ hip winds to his ass, pulling him forward so he can take in Magnus as much as possible.

Magnus moves with Alec, falling forward and applying pressure to his shaking hands to keep him upright. Alec moans around his cock as he takes it down to the root, the shaved hairs at the base of his cock brushing against Alec’s nose. Just when he thinks it can’t get any better, Alec sucks harshly around him before lifting away, focusing his attention back on the head.

Magnus’ head is spinning. He’s received blowjobs before, but never any like this. Alec works at an agonizing pace, leaving him in a dizzying, disorienting state. His hands fist the sheets on either side of Alec’s head as he continues to bob his head up and down.

“Oh fuck, oh my god _Alec_ ,” he curses, moaning out Alec’s name brokenly as he takes all of him in at once. He lets out another high-pitched whine as he feels Alec swallow around him, bucking into him once more.

Unlike before, however, Alec’s hands don’t anchor him down, letting him push his cock deeper into Alec’s mouth. He’s about to bubble out an apology when he feel’s Alec’s hands squeeze the curve of his ass in encouragement, pushing him closer yet again.

There’s no words between them, only the wet, filthy sounds coming from Magnus fucking Alec’s mouth and Magnus’ litany of moans as his boyfriend takes everything he’s given.

It’s filthy and raw.

And both of them are living for it.

Magnus is so lost in the midst of pleasure that he barely has any coherence of what goes on around him. It isn’t until a slick, prodding finger traces around his rim that his hips stutter, letting out another fractured moan rip from his throat.

His eyes must have closed at some point, because Magnus’ eyes open widely to see Alec still wrapped around his cock, eyes closed as his prodding fingers continue. Magnus’ thighs shake again against Alec’s frame, and the falter in his movements are enough to make Alec’s eyes flutter back open, lust-blown hazel eyes looking dazedly up at him.

With one last swallow, Alec slips his mouth off of Magnus’ cock, and Magnus has to restrain himself from letting out a displeased whine.

“Too much?” Alec asks, voice completely wrecked and raspy.

Words failing him, Magnus shakes his head back and forth. “God, no—” He manages out, pushing back against Alec’s fingers gently. “ _Please, baby._ ”

There’s a pleased, toothy grin from Alec, and Magnus can see the tip of his tongue trace against the teeth before he pulls Magnus back to where he was, taking him back into his mouth with as much desperation as before.

The sudden nature of the action throws Magnus forward, pulling a gasp from him as he falls from his shaky hands to his forearms.

It doesn’t seem to deter Alec, however, as his once teasing fingers start to prod at his rim. As the first digit slips in, Magnus’ hips stutter once more, prompting Alec to continue.

He does so, continuing to suck him off as he fingers him with one, two, then three fingers. As soon as Magnus gets comfortable with the stretch, he times them in tandem with Magnus’ thrusts, crooning his fingers just so that—

Magnus keens, toes curling as he all but collapses on top of Alec. His thighs are trembling with vigor, and his thrusts have become more erratic, less defined. His breathing is heavy, coming out in harsh pants amongst strangled and fracture moans that bubble in this throat.

He’s never had it quite like this, not as intense, as raw, as dirty—

_And dear god, it’s sinful._

Alec croons his fingers again, mimicking the ‘come here’ movement as he brushes over Magnus’ prostate again.

Once.

Twice.

By the third time, Magnus obeys to Alec’s insinuated command, and his cock jerks, pulsing out ropes of cum, which Alec swallows down greedily. Those hazel eyes are open again, and their humorous glint doesn’t go unnoticed as Alec gives a couple more harsh sucks, milking him dry.

Magnus sobs at the overstimulation.

Alec seems to get the cue, letting Magnus sit on his tongue as he gently pulls his fingers out of Magnus. He draws his mouth away from Magnus’ cock a second later. As he pulls away, strings of saliva and cum connect from Alec’s lips to Magnus’ cock and _holy hell_ it’s the filthiest thing he’s ever seen.

There’s a feral grin that spreads across Alec’s face as he looks back up towards Magnus. He licks his lips, pushing at Magnus’ thighs and prompting him to move. Magnus does so, despite how much his body doesn’t want to move, and he slots himself against Alec’s form with a blissed-out sigh.

“Good?” Alec asks.

Magnus lets his eyes flutter closed at that, letting the blissed-out mood overtake his body. He hums in appreciation.

“ _Good._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what prompted me to do this honestly
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/the_biconic_mb)


End file.
